Meet My Boyfriend
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione are graduating from Hogwarts and great friends ever since Harry and Hermione gave him a second chance while Ron didn't want to. Draco's parents are in for a big suprise. Full summary inside


****

Arashi: This could be sort of seen as a prequel to Sweet Valentine or companion fic to it but can be read on its own. Ron is still friends with Harry and Hermione though not with Draco but may be a chance for him.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione are graduating from Hogwarts and great friends ever since Harry and Hermione gave him a second chance while Ron didn't want to. Draco's parents are in for a surprise to find out that Harry is their son's boyfriend after learning he's gay. Only Hermione, Remus and Sirius knew of the boys' relationship since Remus and Sirius took Hermione and Harry under their wings. Hermione who lost her parents became Harry's sister when the two men adopted both.

* * *

Meet My Boyfriend.

"We're graduating right?" Draco ask quietly as the last day of their seventh year of Hogwarts slowly pass by..

Standing next to the tall Slytherin, the brunette laughs as his other friend and adopted sister giggles besides him. Near by Hermione Ron rolls his eyes fighting his distaste for Draco. He doesn't understand why Harry and Hermione want to be friends with the guy that cause their lives to be hell.

Ron snips out, "Its rather obvious."

Draco sighs giving up to make the Weasley to see he means no harm. He shrugs as Harry hugs him tightly in a reassuring manner. He ignores the red head as Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"Ron enough." Harry grinds out getting impatient with his friend acting with his boyfriend. Turning his attention back to Draco he asks softly. "Why you ask."

With a sheepish grin that's hardly seen on a Malfoy other then in front of their love ones. He meekly admits, "I haven't quite told my parents about me dating you Lion."

Hermione groans loudly while Harry stares at his boyfriend. "You didn't tell them about you…being Gay either"

Draco grins sheepishly once more holding Harry tighter who begins to giggle while Ron shakes his head muttering under his breath. "Hm idiot is screwed after all."

Luna bounding over to the small group hugs Ron quickly tugging at his hand. She lightly chides him. "Ron because you don't like Draco still Harry and Hermione considers him a friend. Be happy for them."

Hermione nods picking up where Luna left off. "I'm lucky to have Harry as my brother ever since my parents got murder the summer of our sixth year. It was hard for me but Remus and Sirius willingly adopt the both of us. They are even happy for Harry."

Draco nods as they got ready to go back inside the castle. He smiles keeping his arm around his love glaring at anybody who stares at Harry. He'll admit he's very possessive when it comes to him. Harry is only his. His beautiful light and savior of the darkness. Harry smiles at Draco already use to the rest of the stares ever since it was openly announce he and Draco are dating. Most accept it though Ron at first was hesitant about the relationship. He only accept Draco for Harry's sake but that won't mean he'll automatically be friends with him.

Ron begin to snicker softly teasing Draco softly almost feeling bad for him, almost. "Hope they don't flip once they find out today at graduation."

Draco pales a whiter shade before hugging Harry tightly mouthing the words Ron said while Hermione and Harry snap at their other friend. "Ron!"

"I'm so dead!" Draco shouts throwing his arms in the air staring at the sky. Many students watch begin to wonder what that is about for a few minutes before going back to their activities.

* * *

-several hours later-

Walking on the grounds of Hogwarts Lucius and Narcissa gaze around looking for their son in the sea of students. They want to see their son before the ceremony start since he sent a letter about him want to tell them something. They didn't have to wait long until their son runs in front of them. His eyes widen at the sight of them made them rather curious.

Draco gulps nervously replying softly, "Hello Mother, Father."

Lucius nods back in greeting asking arrogantly. "What did you need to tell us son."

Narcissa glares at her husband at his tone before seeing her baby pale more. She start to wonder a bit of the news he wants to tell them. She gives a tiny smile only Draco caught before answering quickly. "I just want to tell you both that I'm seeing someone and would like you to meet them."

Lucius beams proudly gloating getting his wife to roll her eyes. "Where is she then. We got to see if she's worth being a future in the Malfoy family."

Paling more Draco shuffles his feet unsure how to reply. Narcissa narrows her eyes in suspicions. Could her child be gay? If he is that doesn't matter to her. That's her baby no matter what.

"Um...about that...its not a she." Draco stutters keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What?" Lucius's tone became icy.

Sighing softly, the younger Malfoy rolls his eyes mentally. He might as well face the music. "I'm gay father. I'm in love with a guy. He's everything I want. I'm really happy with him." He says with conviction and his eyes going in a dream like state thinking of his love.

Narcissa grabs her husband's arm giving him a warning look. He sighs muttering about Malfoy name going down the drain. He didn't notice the Potter boy coming towards them till snip of the conversation reaches his ears.

"Dragon the ceremony is about to start. We got to hurry and reach our seats."

Draco nods kissing Harry forgetting his folks are there. He holds the small brunette close enjoying the warmth emit from him. He pulls away slightly at a cough. He grins almost fearfully as his parents stares bug eye at him.

"Meet my boyfriend, Harry." Draco announce nervously.

Sirius walks towards the group with Remus and Hermione in tow. He hugs the two boys wishing them luck at the ceremony. He turns the couple staring blankly. He grins reassuringly using a nickname Narcissa hasn't heard from him in a long time. "I was the same when I first heard it Cissy."

She nods acknowledging the words seeing her son give a silent pleading look to accept him being with Potter. She muse softly, 'he does look happy and relax.' She smiles softly giving Draco a hug.

His eyes widen in surprise tears forming a bit at her words as she whispers. "I'm glad you found someone. Give your father some time."

Draco whispers softly, "Thank you mother."

Harry smiles at the mother son moment before turning to the older Malfoy. He bows respectfully replying. "Draco makes me happy sir. As I do him. We would appreciate if you gave us your blessing as Sirius and Remus did with us when they found out."

Lucius blinks in surprise at the words thinking carefully. He did found his son more happier as of late almost as if he's in love. He gaze at his family seeing the expectant looks then nods.

He manages to say neutrally. "Fine I give my permission as long this relationship doesn't ruin my family's name Potter."

"It won't sir. I promise." Harry replies quickly as Draco and Hermione drags him away to the ceremony.

* * *

-end of graduation-

Draco smiles lovingly at Harry kiss him on the cheek while they both hold their diplomas. He whispers excitedly over the cheers of the former Hogwarts students. "Love you Lion."

Harry echoes the words, tears touching the corner of his eyes. "Love you too, Dragon."

They cuddle close watching the fireworks thanks to the Weasley twins in the sky. Each cherishing the moment as their fellow classmates continue cheer for many reason. Standing close to the two graduates were their family each lost in their own thoughts. Harry smiles at Draco slightly as Draco cocks a brow.

"You save me." He admits remembering the final battle with Voldemort's demise.

Draco chuckles softly correcting the smaller man. "No Harry you save me."

Hermione rolls her eyes put in causing the two to jump as Sirius and Remus laughs while the Malfoys watch with hidden amusement. "You save each other that's it."

"Mione!" Harry whines blushing darkly.

Draco grins nodding in agreement. Yes they did save the other. Who knows depending on how long they are together there maybe a wedding sometime in the future.

* * *

**Arashi: It seems a lot better then I had in mind then the fic itself had a mind of its own. I hope everyone enjoys the fic. ….er some characters may have been ooc but it's an Au fic. Please read and review, Thanks. Ja ne.**


End file.
